A Broken Heart
by jeweledeclipse
Summary: Kagome sees Inu with Kikyo and assumes the worst. She runs off and runs into Sess. PairingSessKag, InuKag Rating may take a while to catch up
1. Bad Timing

_**Okay first story please go easy **_

_**Or else! **(Ooops did that slip out) _

**DISCLAIMER THING: _Sadly I don't own the original characters of Inuyasha just their creator_**

* * *

Kagome finally stopped running to look around her. The surroundings were unfamiliar. 

"Damn, I probablly should have thought that through.", Kagome thought to herself.She walked to a nearby tree stump and sat down. She reviewed the events that led up to her getting lost.

* * *

_Flashback Vision_

* * *

Inuyasha was been waiting for Kagome to return from her era when Kikyo came out of the tree line. Kikyo walked up to him and hugged him, and then looked up and kissed him softly. And of course Kagome chose this moment to pop out of the well. Inuyasha turned around to explain that it wasn't his fault. He only managed to see her drop her things and run off in the opposite direction. He took one last look at Kikyo, who had disappeared during his distraction, and then took off running after Kagome. _'How do I always get caught in these kinds of situations! _Inuyasha thought. 

Inuyasha grabbed on to Kagome's wrist and pulled her around to face him. Almost immediately the side of his face erupted in a stinging pain. He glared down at Kagome and yelled,"Why the hell did you slap me!"

"I don't know! Maybe we should ask Kikyo!"

"Kagome, that wasn't my fault! Kikyo came out of no where and kissed me. Then you popped up from the well."Inuyasha regretted that last sentence as soon as it was out of his mouth.

"So now it's my fault! Of course! It's never your fault for letting her kiss you is it! No! Just mine for showing up!"

"No, Kagome, that's not what I meant!"

" Save it Inuyasha! And don't you dare try to follow me this time! Just be glad I didn't sit you to hell with your beloved Kikyo!"

THUMP! Inuyasha raises his head to call after Kagome, now running away.

"Kagome! Wait!...KAGOOOOOMEEEE!"

When the prayer beads wore off Inuyasha stood up and looked forlornly in the direction that Kagome went, but decided to go back to the village.

* * *

_End Flashback Vision

* * *

_

* * *

Remembering that scene Kagome began to cry softly for her broken heart.

* * *

_**Yay chapter one for my first fanfic is done **_

_**Dances for joy at finally posting something on the account**_

_**See ya later!**_


	2. Encounter

_**Okay since I'm so excited that I have submitted a story, and the fact that it's summer and I have a lot of free time, I have decided to review sooner than expected. Thanks to all those who have read my story.**_

**Diclaimer: Though I wish I owned Inuyasha, I simply don't so I'm letting you know**

* * *

Rin ran around chirping happily and running around Sesshomaru's feet. Jaken walked nearby, grumbling at the flowers he now adorned '_Why am I put into these situations by Lord Sesshomaru? Why does he treat me so? I have been his most loyal servant.'_

Rin bent down to pick some bright pink flowers for Jaken. When she stood she saw Jaken trying to cower behind Lord Sesshomaru but thought nothing of it and ran to put them in an uncovered spot.

Sesshomaru watched this interaction with a small amount of amusement. '_How can a girl so young torture a demon so? If it weren't for my father's sword, Tensaiga, I would not be traveling with such an ineresting human. I wonder if this is what my father wanted. He always said I should give humans a chance.' _Sesshomaru stopped and looked down at Tensaiga. The others noticed his stop and stopped too.

Rin was about to ask why, but she saw a girl crying. Rin looked to see if Sesshomaru had noticed. Apparently he was too deep in his thoughts to notice the other girl. Rain decided to leave him to his thoughts and went to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Rin. Are you okay?"

Kagome's head jerked up at Rin's voice. She had been too busy crying to notice the little girl's approach. She shook off her thoughts and wiped away her tears and answered, "Oh, yes I'm fine, I just had a ... bad day."

"Oh that's sad, I'm sorry you've had a bad day."

Kagome smiled at the young girl "It's okay. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Rin giggled. "I'm not out by myself. I'm here with Lord Sesshomaru-sama"She pointed over to Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Kagome could have slapped herself for her lack of awareness. Apparently Sesshomaru was just noticing her too.

"What are you staring at woman."

Kagome hadn't noticed that she was staring. " Oh I'm sorry."

" Hey, isn't that Inuyasha's wench?" Jaken croaked.

" Hey! I am not a wench you stupid toad! You should mind your business and your mouth!"

"Why you insolent-"

"Jaken. Quiet." Sesshomaru interrupted. He turned to look back at Kagome. "Woman, what are you doing here and where is the worthless half breed Inuyasha?"

" If you're hoping to find him nearby, tough luck. We had a fight and I couldn't deal with him, so I left. Though now I'm deciding that it was a bad idea. I have nowhere to go and I left my food and clothes and friends" At this point Kagome was in tears again. Rin, who had been quiet until now, was trying to comfort Kagome.

" It's okay. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru-sama will take care of you like he has me. Right Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru was shocked at Rin's propasal to Inuyasha's wench, but decided to humor his ward. "Very well," he turned to Kagome," but for your sake, woman, do not try my nerves."

" My name isn't 'woman' by the way, it's Kagome."

" I shall call you what I want woman."

Kagome was about to reply when Rin interrupted the argument that was sure to get Kagome left behind " Kagome... that's a pretty name."

Kagome sighed and replied to the girl "Thank you Rin, at least someone here appreciates it."

Sesshomaru growled slightly in warning, but otherwise ignored her implied comment and started walking. The group walked with him.

Kagome sighed to herself and walked alongside Rin, who was now firing question after question, all of which Kagome answered patiently. '

* * *

_**There's the second chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. And please, if you can, I would like to hear your comments on the story, so please read and review.**_

_**The next chapter may take a while to pop up since this is off the top of my head. And I'm officially at a writers blockade. I'll try my best to overcome it , but try not to get your hopes up too high. And really, I would like reviews. The comments might help me.**_

**_Oh, and sorry for the short chapters._**

* * *


	3. Arguments

_**Yay! I have reviews! And a lot of people have read my story. Anyway, aren't you guys glad that I don't post on how many reviews I get. Like some writers I know. I just appreciate them.**_

_**Well, I know I said I had a writers blockade last chapter, but I found out that all I had to do was sit and think, and at least a small tidbit of an idea would come. So just for you guys, I will post that tidbit of an idea.**_

* * *

Kagome woke from the sun in her eyes. When she sat up and looked around, she thought that she had been left behind. A small dread filled her heart before she heard giggling. Kagome stood up and looked around again and walked toward the giggling. She came to a field of flowers and saw Rin running around and chasing Jaken with a handful of flowers. Relief flooded through her.

She was about to laugh at Jaken's predicament when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Does Inuyasha let you sleep this late? It is past noon, and we have been waiting for you to wake."

" No, he doesn't, he is normally too busy looking for jewel shards to let anyone sleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought and I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

" It better not happen again woman."

" Hey! My name is Kagome! Not 'woman' or 'wench'! Just Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get it Sesshomaru!"

" As I stated yesterday, I shall call you as I wish. Maybe a little more respect will earn you some."

Kagome just glared and looked away. "Stupid dog." She mumbled under her breath. The only indication that Sesshomaru had heard was a low growl.

" Aren't you worried that you might hurt your throat growling at every turn _Lord_ Seshomaru?"

" No, growling will not hurt my throat, but if you are so worried that it will, why don't you stop giving me reason to do so."

Kagome didn't know what to say so she just stuck out her tongue.

" If you would like to keep your tongue in place, I suggest you not do that again."

Kagome stuck her tongue out again, and before he could do anything, she ran off towards Rin.

' _Maybe I should help the toad.'_

" Hey Rin, do you want to walk with me today?" The question got the desired effect on Rin. She stopped chasing Jaken, who took this time to catch his breath, and beamed at Kagome. She walked over to Kagome and said, " I would enjoy that very much, would you like these flowers?"

Kagome was surprised at the young girl's manners, but assumed they came from her time with Sesshomaru. " Sure, I'll take them." Kagome took the flowers and put them behind her ears. She then told Rin to go by Sesshomaru for a bit.

" I think a thank you is in order." Kagome said to Jaken.

" I can't possibly imagine why I should say thank you to such a lowly human."

" Why you ungrateful little toad!" Kagome was about to lunge at Jaken when Sesshomaru broke in. " Your bickering is getting on my nerves. It is time to continue."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said in an overly proud voice.

Rin stepped up to Kagome, who was grumblig to herself. " Are you ready Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked down at Rin and took her hand. " Yes, Rin. And you can just call me Kagome okay?"

"Okay Kagome!" Rin smiled at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the little girl and couldn't help but be cheerful. She could almost forget Inuyasha.

Almost.

* * *

_**Hey this chapter turned out better than I thought! Yay me! Oh and thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad you guys like it and think that the story is cute.**_

_**Oh, just to let you guys know, I got accepted into an Art School a few days ago. And now I have to do the lesson things that they give me. I'm having a bit of trouble with the grids and copying pictures onto the grids. I usually draw anime. They loved the drawings I showed them and now they are trying to make a great artist out of me by sending lessons in the mail. Some lessons are tedious, but I can't really complain. I get free art stuff. Yay! So don't get too upset if it takes a bit to update. Also there's a weird error that wouldn't let me update this chapter. But luckily for you guys, they fixed it (obviously)**_

**_Also I was wondering if I should work Naraku into this story directly. If you think I should then please tell me. Any help is appreciated._**

**_Well anyways, you guys know the motto: _Read and Review! _( pretty please O.O -.- O.O )_**

_**Until next time! Buh- bye now!**_


	4. Demon Attack

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like hours. Of course Kagome couldn't be sure, since she couldn't check her watch, because she can't bring it into the fuedal era without a lot of questions. Well other than that, Kogome was just tired. Usually the gang would be able to stop, even if it was because of a demon attack. But Sesshomaru never stopped. The demon population must be low or something. None had attacked the group, even though Kagome had the jewel shards. She put her hand up to her throat where the jewel shards were resting._ 'I'm going to have to tell Sesshomaru about them if he doesn't know. He must not have, he probably would have left me behind out of protection for Rin.' _Kagome sighed to herself. 

The sky was just darkening. Soon the humans would need to rest. Sesshomaru couldn't fathom why he just didn't leave them. He would not be slowed down so without them. But the truth was that he had become attatched to Rin. Kagome was only graced with his company because Rin was now attached to her. _' Well Rin had needed a mother figure, and Kagome seems like a good enough person to fill that position. Except for the way she tries my patience so. I will have to rid her of her attitude before she could be Rin's caretaker. '_

Before he could think into that further, he sensed a demon nearby, and coming from behind. He quickly jumped to the back of the group to stop the demon. He noticed that at the same time Kagome had turned around and had her bow drawn. He would have to ask about it later.

" Jaken, take Rin away from this battle."

" Battle? O-oh yes Lord Sesshomaru. R-right away."

Jaken and Rin flew off on Ah-Un right as the oncoming demon appeared. Sesshomaru lunged to attack and a glowing arrow was shot past him. He watched as the arrow dissolved part of the demon's body. Sesshomaru used his claws and attaked the demon's gut. As he jumped back though, the wound he had created was healing over _'Well, this is a slight comeback. No matter.'_

He charged up his poison whip and attacked again. As Sesshomaru continued his attack, he noticed that the wounds caused by Kagome's arrows weren't healing over. Apparently, the other demon noticed, and turned to attack her. One large hand slammed the ground, narrowly missing Kagome. She flew to the ground. The demon took this advantage and attacked again. Sesshomaru didn't even think before he lunged down and picked the girl up and carried her about twenty feet away. He set her down and went baack to the confused demon.

Kagome was stunned. Sesshomaru had saved her. She honestly never thought that that would ever happen. She heard the demon roar and shook herself out of her stupor. She looked around for her bow. When she saw it she didn't like the scene. It had been left in her earlier location and was now broken. _' Of all the times to need Shippo' _she thought to herself. She looked back to the battle and saw that Sesshomaru was having some trouble. Kagome wasn't surprised, the demon had about four jewel shards. Kagome thought on how to help Sesshomaru. _' Maybe if he attacked the place where the jewel shards are. Well, if anything it's worth a shot.'_

" Sesshomaru! Attack his left shoulder!"

" And why would I do that, woman!"

' W_hy can't he ever use my name.' _" Just trust me on this!"

"Grrr...very well." He moved his attack to the demons left shoulder. He noticed the demon's new fervor to get to the woman. The demon roared in pain and finally slowed down. Sesshomaru saw that the wound did not heal over.

" Good! Now attack his right hip." Sesshomaru attacked again and followed her remaining instructions, while also keeping the demon away from Kagome. He ended up also attacking the demon's right hand and forehead.

When the demon finally fell, Kagome ran up to the demon and started to pick through the remains.

" Woman, what are you doing?"

Looking for the jewel shards he had."

" Is that why he seemed so strong?"

"Yes, now can you help me? Some of the shards are still embedded in his skin."

" Where."It was more of a 'just tell me and I'll help' not really a question. Kagome told him where the last two shards were and he picked them out and handed them to her. She then put them in the small vial hanging around her neck.

" Oh, by the way, I need a new bow. The demon smashed it earlier."

" Hn. You are a miko, correct?"

" Yes."

" Is that how you knew the demon was coming around the same time I did?"

" In a way, yes. I actually sensed the jewel shards."

" Hm, is that how you knew where I had to attack to defeat the demon?"

" Sorta. I was actually running on a theory. I didn't actually know that attacking the shards would defeat the demon."

"You had me attack on theory? Woman, that was a shameless action."

" Hey! It worked didn't it!"

" That is beside the point."

" I was just trying to help! You weren't doing so good and I didn't have my bow, so I tried a different approach! You might have lost otherwise."

" I was doing fine woman. No one can defeat me."

" MY NAME IS KAGOME! And you are way too full of yourself."

" Watch your tongue woman."

" You can't even use a person's name. Why would anyone respect you? Oh yeah, because you threaten everyone who doesn't with death!"

Sesshomaru turned around swiftly and before Kagome could blink, her back was slammed into a tree so forcefully tha she saw spots for a few seconds. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was now holding her against the tree. He was pissed. _' Well girl, you've just struck a nerve. And were too stupid to realize the consequences. Smart.'_

" Do not trifle with my honor. The only reason I do not use your name is because you have not earned the respect for it. If you say anything else on the topic of my honor, it will be the last thing you say. The only reason you are here is because of my ward Rin. But it will be my wish to have you leave if you do not watch your disrespectful manners." He practically growled the whole thing.

Kagome did not like being pinned to a tree, but continued the topic. " Very well. I'll watch my manners if you call me by name. Deal?"

Sesshomaru just glared at her and removed his hold on her. _' She doesn't know when to quit'_

Kagome took that as a yes. " I'm glad we came across an agreement."

Sesshomaru growled _' Just let her have this, at least it'll get her off your back.'_ He walked in the direction that he sensed Jaken had taken Rin. Kagome followed quietly for once_ " He's quicker than Inuyasha'_

When they reached Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, the sky had completely darkened. Kagome was now hardly registering where her feet where falling. She didn't know how demons kept it up. All she knew was that she needed rest. She hoped Sesshomaru would take pity on her and let her sleep.

" We shall rest here for the night." He looked at Kagome " And only for the night."

She understood the implied message. ' Only for the night, not half the day. You will be left behind otherwise.' But she didn't care at the moment, she was already on the ground and asleep. Rin walked over and curled up next to her. Ah-Un, keeping up with his nightly ritual of sleeping next to Rin, curled up behind Kagome. Sesshomaru jumped into a tree to keep watch and Jaken fell asleep standing, using his staff for support.

* * *

The morning went by surprisingly quiet. Kagome and Sesshomatu did not have a single argument and the only disturbance to the peace was Rin's incessant talking. Sesshomaru effectively tuned her out, and Kagome just listened to the girl, putting her thoughts in when needed. As they walked, Jaken was becoming more and more covered with flowers. Kagome wondered if there was an empty place on him, she almost felt sorry for the toad. 

After a few hours of walking, Kagome stepped up to Sesshomaru. " If I didn't know any better, I would say you are purposely leading us through flower fields to torture Jaken." Kagome whispered so Jaken couldn't hear.

" Perhaps, but perhaps you are mistaken."

" Well you seem to be in a better humor."

" Perhaps it's because it has finally been quiet around here."

" Humph!" Kagome turned around and continued to walk beside Rin. After a few more minutes of walking Kagome got an idea.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome whispering to Rin out of the corner of his eye, and vaguely wondered what she was telling Rin. Nothing happened for another few minutes, and Sesshomaru assumed it was nothing.

Soon though, he found out that he was wrong. Rin came up to him with a large handful of flowers and a big smile " Would you like some pretty flowers, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome enjoyed the look on his face as he didn't know what to say. He couldn't hurt Rin's feelings, but he had too much pride to take the flowers. Kagome laughed at his indecision.

' _That devious little—Well I won't let her have her way.'_

" Rin, I would like to carry those flowers, but I have no place to put them. I'm sure Kagome is more than capable to hold them for me." Kagome instantly stopped laughing and her face turned to that of disappointment. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and walked back to Kagome with her arm outstretched. Kagome smiled at the girl and took the flowers and tucked their stems into her pocket. She looked up at Sesshomaru and could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face. She ignored him for the rest of the day and continued to talk to Rin. Sesshomaru was relieved that Kagome didn't try anything else, but knew that tomorrow might be worse. Everything was peaceful again when they stopped to eat and sleep.

* * *

_**There you go guys. A long chapter. Now my hands hurt and they are going to be put into ice bags. This chapter is for Fallen-Angel-101 4ever who was the one who suggested the longer chapters the most persistently. I hope it's long enough for you. --.o**_

_**This chapter was harder than I thought. Whew- I'm glad I'm done. I'm sure you guys are too. Well otherwise, I have some good news, – I finally have something resembling a plot for this story. Yay me!**_

_**Anyways, now I want some reviews for all my hard work(Please!). It's always a good idea to express your thoughts. –.o**_

**_Well bye-bye!_** **_I'm going to get that ice bag._**


	5. Agreement

* * *

" Here" A bow dropped into Kagome's lap. She had been playing with Rin. "Now show me your abilities."

" Excuse me? What abilites?" Kagome blushed slightly.

Sesshomaru gave an exasperated sigh. "Your miko abilities." He tried his hardest not to call her 'woman'. He did not want to start an arguement.

" Oh." Kagome blushed fully at her misunderstanding.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. " Well..."

" Um... I only know how to purify and locate jewel shards and how to shoot purification arrows."

" Is that all? You have no healing abilities?"

" I might. I just don't know how to do it. Other than bandaging and a few healing tricks taught by Kaede of course."

" That's pathetic."

" How so? I just found out I had these powers not even a year ago! Most mikos get to train their whole lives, so excuse me if I missed out!" Kagome was not happy

" Hn. Very well. We shall start your training immediately."

" Huh? Training?"

" Yes. If you plan on continuing your travels with me you have to contribute some effort. You cannot do that if you are of no use."

" I still have to find the jewel shards, so this might help. Are you going to help?"

" With your training, yes, with the jewel shards, they are of no consequence to me."

" But—"

" Let me finish. ---- But since Naraku has a large majority of them, I shall help you rid the earth of him. He does not deserve such power."

" Let me guess. You have a grudge against him too. Everyone does these days. What's your story?"

" He tried to use me and tried to harm Rin. I will not let such a disgrace slide by."

" Honor bound as always. You should really lighten up a bit. I mean not that I mind you hating Naraku, but seriously. You need a break."

" What do you mean?"

" Simply put –– you're a stiff."

Sesshomaru growled.

" Hey, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I'm just saying you need to loosen up."

" And how would I do that?" Sesshomaru drawled.

" Uh... Well... give people a chance, hide some of your pride." Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the memory of a few days ago. Sesshomar growled in warning.

"And stop growling at everything you dislike. How's that for a start? I'm sure it won't be too hard for the great Lord Sesshomaru."

" And why would I do that?"

" Because your pride will try to prove me wrong. Since I don't think you can do it." Kagome smirked to herself._ ' Let's see him weevil his way out of this.'_

Sesshomaru was surprised at how Kagome had cornered him. She knew exactly what to say to get his pride to surface and completely ruin him.

He gave another exasperated sigh. " Very well. I will agree to ' loosen up' if you agree to training."

" And the catch to my side is...?"

" You wake up early and train vigorously. Not too much to handle is it?"

Kagome's face scrunched up. " No, it's not too much to handle. It's a deal."

" Good. Training starts tomorrow."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru as he was turning to leave.

" I saw that, and I'm sure I've warned you about keeping it in place."

Kagome just crossed her arms and went to get the rest of the group.

* * *

**_Okay there's chapter five. I know it's shorter than the last and that I promised longer chapters. But I promise chapter six will be really long. ( I think) . _**

_**Thanks to Silver Element **_**_for making me feel better about writing longer chapters. It really cheered me up. And thanks to my other reviewers who like my story: Animelover88888888, mangadreams, LynGreenTea, Fallen-Angel-101 4ever, defyingfirewolf, amber001, and Megan Consoer. Thanks a lot you guys._**

**_Okay now. READ AND REVIEW and always have fun. Bye-bye o.o --.-- o.o_**


	6. Comings and Goings

* * *

" Kagome, my knee hurts."

" Aw… Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kagome asked. Rin had fallen down earlier that evening.

" It didn't hurt that bad."

" Let me see your knee." Kagome was surprised to hear that from Sesshomaru. He really cared for the little girl, though he would never admit it.

" It seems fine. You may just need to rest. We can stop here if you like."

" There is no need for that Lord Sesshomaru, I can carry her." Kagome just felt like she had witnessed a miracle. She had seen Sesshomaru not be an emotionless and cold hearted demon, but more of a father. She would offer anything at the moment.

" Hn. Very well."

Kagome bent down and picked Rin up. Rin had her arms and legs wrapped around Kagome, who had her arms wrapped around Rin to keep her in place. All in all it formed a sweet sight.

" You did not have to do that." They had been walking for a few hours and Rin had long since fallen asleep.

" Yeah I know. But I had a feeling that you would not have been displeased if we had to stop."

" Hn… You may be right."

" Besides, we can just say it is part of my training."

" How so?"

" Well, if nothing else, I'm getting upper body strength." Kagome said with a smile.

" I suppose you're right. You should carry her more often."

" Hey, that's overdoing it. If I do this too much, I will be the one who wants to stop." She looked over at Sesshomaru and noticed a small smirk.

" You were joking weren't you? I must say I'm surprised."

" Why? We had a deal correct?"

" Yes, but I didn't know that you would take it seriously."

" You have taken your side seriously, so I have too."

" Still honor bound though, huh?"

" Perhaps."

" I guess I should just be happy that we aren't at each others throats." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who had stopped walking.

" What is it?"

" A village was destroyed nearby."

" We have to go see if they are okay!"

" It is very unlikely that anyone survived."

" Well we can't just leave without looking! What if there are survivors, we would be abandoning them!"

" Very well. If it matters that much."

" It does."

" Jaken, watch over Rin. Kagome put her near Ah-Un."

" Oh, okay." She did as she was told and followed Sesshomaru to the village.

* * *

It was worse than she had thought. The whole village had been leveled to the ground. Nothing was left standing. Kagome realized that Sesshomaru may have been right. 

" There is someone over here."

Kagome ran over to where Sesshomaru was picking up rubble. She saw a man under the rubble.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, he still has a heartbeat."

" Oh." Kagome knelt down next to the man when Sesshomaru had finished clearing the rubble. He was, as she saw, just unconscious. She woke him up with a technique she had learned with Sesshomaru's help. The details of how she learned were some that Kagome did not want to tell. _' Those poor men.'_

" Are you okay sir?"

" W-who are you?"

" I'm Kagome, and this is Lord Sesshomaru. We're here to help."

" Demons! Get away from me!"

" Calm down. I'm not a demon, see? He is, but he won't hurt you, I promise."

The man looked at the pair suspiciously.

" Can you tell us what happened here?"

" A demon attacked. Everyone was killed. Not even the children were spared his onslaught." The man cried.

" That's horrible. Who could have done that?"

" Sir, can you tell us what this demon looked like?"

" I couldn't see his face. He was covered with white fur. But it was the pelt of some strange animal."

" Naraku." Kagome put all the vehemence she had into that name. Sesshomaru clenched his fists tightly. The poor villager was becoming increasingly fearful of the pair in front of him.

" Sir, there is a village nearby that you can take refuge in. I'm sure they will be willing to help you bury the dead. We must be on our way." Sesshomaru pointed in the direction of a nearby village.

" Thank you for this. I don't know how to repay you."

" There is no need, we haven't done anything." Kagome told the man.

" You have helped me and I can tell that you will attack the demon that did this, therefore avenging the dead."

" I guess so. Well we have to go."

" Good luck with the demon. He is powerful."

" We know."

The villager went away and they watched him leave for a while, then turned to leave too.

" Hey! Sesshomaru! Get away from Kagome!"

" Kagome!" A fluffy orange ball flew into her stomach.

" Shippo!" She hugged him tightly.

" I've missed you sooo much Kagome!"

" I've missed you too Shippo!"

" Hey, Are you listening Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru growled. " Yes Inuyasha, I just won't listen to orders given from such a worthless half-breed."

" What!"

" Inuyasha! Stop it! What are you doing here!"

" Kagome. It wasn't my fault! She just came up to me!"

" Inuyasha, we went over this! I'm tired of seeing you two together."

" But why did you leave!"

" Because I can't take it anymore! Inuyasha, you have no power to stop her because you love her. I understand. But I can't be around that. I'm sorry, I really am."

" How can you understand if you've got it all wrong."

" What do you mean?"

" It's not Kikyo I love, Kagome, it's you. I love you."

The world slowed down for Kagome. She hung her head low. " I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you had your chance and you lost it." Kagome turned around and walked toward where they left Rin.

" I don't want you to leave Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms again. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded, and hugged Shippo tighter.

" I have to Shippo, but, if you want, you can come with me. I'm sure Rin will enjoy your company." The last sentence was barely audible.

Shippo looked at Kagome then Sesshomaru then Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and back to Kagome. " I want to stay with you." Kagome smiled at him.

" Kagome." She looked at her friends, Sango and Miroku.

" I'm sorry guys. I'm sure you understand." They nodded and said their goodbyes. Kagome turned and walked away.

" What! You're letting her go, just like that!"

" Yes, we have no choice. You drove her away." Sango did not stop to think of the hanyou's feelings, she had just lost her sister figure.

Inuyasha was officially defeated. All of his friends had abandoned him.

" Good-bye, brother."

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru nodded his good-bye and followed Kagome. When he had completely disappeared, Inuyasha ran off to be alone.

Sango started crying and Miroku went over to her and took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

" I'm sure everything will work out in the end Sango."

Sango looked at him. " I hope you're right Miroku. I really do." She laid her head down on his shoulder as they waited for Inuyasha to come back. They doubted he would come back, and if he did they were sure he would be too depressed to help them on their life missions.

* * *

" Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You're back! I thought you guys had left me here." 

" Now why would we do that Rin. You're too sweet to leave behind." Rin smiled up at Kagome.

" Who's that Kagome?"

" Oh, this is Shippo. Shippo, this is Rin. I'm sure you two will get along great."

They looked at each other for a long time. Rin was the first to break the silence between them and started a game of tag with Jaken.

" Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She was watching the children chase Jaken.

" Why are you thanking me?"

" For everything you have done. I've become a better fighter because of your training. You also let Shippo come with me."

" That kitsune is your pup, and no mother should be without her pup."

" I guess that is a good way to put it."

" There isn't any other way to put it Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the use of her name and she turned and hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not know what to do, but let Kagome stay there. He noticed that he didn't really mind it much.

" Thanks again." Kagome looked at him. Then she slowly began to cry as the day's events finally caught up with her. Sesshomaru hesitated for a minute, but then put his arm around Kagome.

The children had noticed the pair and had stopped their game. They also noticed that Jaken was about to interrupt them. They went up to Jaken and ambushed him. Shippo did not want his adoptive mother to be unhappy and she seemed fine with Sesshomaru. Rin was thinking along the same lines. So they made sure they attacked the toad quietly. Ah-Un wisely stayed away from the whole fray. And the two adults were unaware of anything.

* * *

**_Okay this chapter was sad ( sob ,0.0,) I feel sorry for everyone. ( But Sesshomaru, he didn't have anything bad happen to him. He got lucky. – Really lucky ;-) -- _**

_**Well anyway there is your chapter. I tried to make it long. I think I succeeded. It's over 1600 words. That's over twice as much as the first few chapters.**_

_**Now I have to write down more chapters so that I can type them and then post them. This one took forever. I hope the next ones will be happier (and that they won't drag out forever)But at least I finally worked the pairing in. I might just have to reduce the rating, depending on the violence, I may just leave it. I'm too lazy to change it ( that and the fact that it'll take forever to figure out how. Nobody tell me, I'll have to do it if you do)**_

_**Okay this chapter's over and I've got to go**_

_**So………… READ AND REVIEW.**_

_**Thank you and good-bye 0.0 --.-- 0.0**_


	7. Im Back!

**ok i know that we arent really supposed to make chapters without an actual part of the story but i felt it was important to let everyone kno that im back after about a year of idleness. I'm extremely sorry about the 'delay' but school had started and i had run dry of ideas. then i just kinda forgot all about it. But some of my reviewers finally convinced me to kick it into gear and write more. (**they made me realize that people still read it and get a little cranky when a story kinda stops abruptly...)**Anyways if it makes you feel any better then you can say this is my way of getting down and begging for forgiveness for the wait. ****Also i have a wonderful announcement!!!**

**I am indeed writing another chapter and this time I am making it as long as i can. It will take a few more days to get it long enough (i may end up making it 2 or 3 of my regulaar length chapters just for the heck of it) But you can consider this your warning to keep a look out for the new chappie. **

**ok over and out... and again I/m soooooooooooooooooooooooo sry about maing you guys wait this long i really hadnt planned this story for it to nearly die out...alrighty then **


End file.
